


Una bambina spaventata

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Series: Dopo il TARDIS [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante l'invasione dei Sycorax, una vecchia compagna del Dottore ascolta l'appello televisivo di Harriet Jones. Prompt: coraggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una bambina spaventata

Sentì il rumore di ceramica infranta, ma le occorsero diversi secondi per capire che il piatto le era scivolato di mano.  
Mentre qualcuno si affaccendava a raccogliere i cocci ai suoi piedi lei rimase immobile a fissare lo schermo del televisore.  
Il Dottore, sì, Harriet Jones aveva detto proprio il Dottore, non l'aveva immaginato.

Per anni aveva raccontato ai suoi figli e ai suoi nipoti le storie dell'uomo venuto dallo spazio, che girava l'universo in una cabina con i suoi aiutanti. Le credevano, all'inizio, poi crescevano e si convincevano che si era trattato solo di storie. A volte, persino lei faticava a credere che fosse stato tutto vero.

Tuttavia, tutti potevano vedere l'astronave sorvolare Londra, così come avevano visto le macchine da guerra nel 1966 e l'astronave schiantata contro il Big Ben pochi mesi prima. Anche allora aveva pensato a lui, aveva sperato che sarebbe giunto a sistemare la situazione, e ora il Primo Ministro aveva chiesto del Dottore. Non si era sbagliata, dunque: il Dottore avrebbe continuato a viaggiare senza di lei e avrebbe continuato a far valere la giustizia ovunque.

Sorrise. Tutti i parenti la fissarono preoccupati.  
Pensassero pure che era pazza, non le importava!  
E come altro si potrebbe definire una ragazzina che è felice di rischiare la vita con un alieno e un uomo venuto dal futuro? Nello stesso modo in cui si definisce la stessa ragazza che — dopo aver visto arche spaziali e creature invisibili e molte altre meraviglie — se ne va senza salutare; una pazza, senza dubbio.  
O forse solo una bambina spaventata che finge di essere coraggiosa.  
Una bambina che ha cercato il brivido dell'avventura per incoscienza, per sentirsi forte, per andare più lontano della casa di sua zia... semplicemente perché poteva.

Le piaceva pensare di essere coraggiosa, perché non aveva tremato davnti al Giocattolaio, perché si era frapposta tra Doc Holiday e Johnny Ringo, ma la verità era che il suo coraggio era stato solo incoscienza.  
Appena aveva avuto il tempo di pensare, era stata colta dal panico e aveva preferito la sicurezza di Londra e di una vita normale ai viaggi nel TARDIS. Avrebbe ancora potuto giustificarsi, dirsi che quella scelta era stata dettata dal buon senso, non dalla paura, se almeno avesse avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia il Dottore e dirgli addio.  
Che cosa poteva aver pensato di lei?  
Lei lo aveva lasciato solo e la vergogna le aveva impedito di farlo nel modo giusto.  
Sapeva che Steven gli mancava e che non era la prima persona ad aver lasciato il TARDIS.  
No, per quanto le piacesse pensarlo, non era stata né corretta né coraggiosa. Poteva solo sperare che lui continuasse ad esserlo per tutti loro.

Dorothea Chaplet guardò l'astronave allontanarsi e sorrise.  
"Grazie, Dottore," sospirò. "Non ti dimenticherò mai".

**Author's Note:**

> Non so perché abbia voluto scrivere su Dodo. Forse perché il suo addio è stato veramente... Non so nemmeno come definirlo... Insomma, era fin troppo evidente che i vari scrittori e priduttori che si sono avvicendati nella serie in quel periodo non sapevano cosa fare di lei e se ne sono liberati alla prima occasione possibile senza nemmeno darle una scena di addio decente.  
> Sentivo il bisogno di darle voce, anche se è solo una storia breve.  
> Ovviamente la ff è ambientata durante The Christmas invasion.


End file.
